amor de alicornios
by dhallelylaura
Summary: que paso después de la coronación de la princesa twilight ? ¡que secreto guarda la princesa celestia ? ¡un secreto es revelado? y sabra reconocer al amor de su vida


No soy dueño de my Little pony

Amor de alicornios

Capítulo 1: la verdad

Avían pasado unas semanas desde la coronación de twilight, las mane 6 se quedaron ese tiempo en Canterlot mientras que el castillo de twilight en ponyville se terminaba de construir, twilight estaba aprendiendo a volar y la que le enseñaba era rainbow dash.

En el salo principal las princesas del sol y la luna estaban platicando (o como se diga no soy muy buena, no critiquen XD).

-deberías decirle la verdad, ella tiene ese derecho – dijo la princesa más joven

-tú crees hermana, no quiero dañarla pero tienes razón la dañare más si guardo el secreto. Guardias- dijo la princesa Celestia y un guardia del sol entro a la sala – envíenme a la princesa twilight – diciendo eso los guardas salieron

En el jardín de Canterlot

Las mane 6 estaban disfrutando del hermoso día que la princesa Celestia les había obsequiado a sus súbditos, twilight estaba practicando su vuelo con rainbow dash, Rariry es taba tomando el sol, Pinkie pie estaba decorando todo con su cañón de fiesta y Fluttershy estaba con los animales del jardín, de repente apareció un guardia.

-princesa twilight, la princesa Celestia desea verla, dijo el guardia y cuando vio que las mane 6 querían seguirla dijo- a solas

-ahorita vuelvo chicas-dijo twilight siguiendo al guardia

El guardia llevo a twilight hasta la sala del trono, luego se retiró. Hay pudo ver a la princesa Celestia y la princesa luna.

-princesa Celestia, princesa luna que sucede- dijo twilight algo preocupada

-déjenos solas- dijo la princesa Celestia – twilight lo que te voy a decir no es algo sobre la protección de Equestria es algo mucho más personal

-de que se trata princesa- dijo twilight con curiosidad

-twilight lo que te vamos a decir no lo encontraras ni en los libros más antiguos, debido que esto sucedió hace miles de años incluso antes de que fuera encerrada en la luna- dijo la princesa de la noche

-twilight alguna vez te preguntaste que hay en el ala oeste y porque no dejo entrar a nadie-dijo la princesa más grande y supo la respuesta al ver la cara de twilight –sígueme

Así las 3 princesas subieron hasta la puerta del ala oeste y twilight pudo ver que al ver la puerta vio la cara triste de la princesa Celestia y se nota el gran dolor que sentía, pero a pesar de eso la princesa Celestia abrió la puerta al poner su cuerno (igual que el episodio "el regreso de la armonía parte 1") y al abrir se pudo ver que era una sala enorme y miles de ventanas y en cada una avía una imagen diferente.

-que es este lugar-dijo twilight con bastante interés ya que era la primera vez que entraba a este cuarto.

-este es el salón de la familia real- dijo la princesa luna- cada acontecimiento importante dela familia real es gravado aquí pero a diferencia de los pasillo aquí aparece mágicamente.

-ese no es el rey Theodoro el primer alicornio, primer rey de Equestria y fundador de Equestria y ahí está el rey Neptuno – dijo twilight emocionada de ver los ancestros de las princesas y de repente vio que también avía nacimientos de príncipes pero se sorprendió de ver una imagen donde pudo ver a dos alicornios y una… quimera, pudo reconocer a los alicornio, era el rey aros conocido por su experiencia en guerras y la reina Amore conocida por su gran bondad ambos padres de la princesa luna y princesa Celestia pero se sorprendió a ver que levantaban a la quimera como si fuera su hijo y luego vio un vitral donde estaba la quimera y una princesa parecida a Celestia solo que con la melena rosa ambos estaban mirándose con ira y luego vio otro vitral en donde estaba un príncipe como la noche y la princesa rosada que vio ha visto den antes y parecía que se avían casado y en otro estaban levantando a una alicornio muy parecida a ella y en otro pudo ver a un dragón horrible llevándose a la potrilla y 4 alicornios iban tras el en otro vio a los príncipes de enantes cargando a un bebe de pelaje blanco y una melena azul y celeste como la de su hermano y en otro vio a la princesa luna convertirse en "pesadilla lunar" (ya saben nainber Moon) y los siguientes era vitrales de lo que ella hizo como la derrota de Discor, cuando salvo el imperio de cristal, etc. Pero volvió a ver la imagen de la potrilla que se parece a ella y de repente tuvo un recuerdo.

_Flash back_

_-Dream despierta- escucho una voz muy varonil y de repente vio a ese príncipe tan oscuro como la noche- como despertó mi princesita _

_-pa...Papa-dijo la potrilla_

_-dijiste papa-dijo alegre el príncipe-si yo soy tu papi y no dejare que nada te pase _

_Fin del flash back_

-princesa que significa esto- dijo twilight con curiosidad

-twilight … yo tuve una hija- dijo la princesa Celestia


End file.
